If I Were You
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Airica is trying to adjust to her life in Japan. She's trying to escape herself. Her love for fast cars, racing and bikes and violin music are the only comforts. Until she meets Tenoh Haruka. Perhaps there is nothing wrong with being herself after all.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**This story has a character that smokes cigars. **

**I don't advocate smoking and used it for creative purposes only. **

**Smoking is a personal choice; make an informed choice.**

**Thank you to all my fans; all of you make writing a pleasure and a joy. **

**

* * *

**

**IF I WERE YOU**

**Chapter one: Temple Trouble**

_Narita Airport…_

Narita airport was the size of most cities; the flood of people was daunting and set Airica's already frayed nerves on edge. The hustle and bustle overwhelmed her and she had to race to keep up to her father and younger brother. The quick pace made her loose her grip on her bags; they fell around her like an obstacle course. She scrambled to grab her fallen backpack and suitcase; while keeping her father and brother in view. They were getting further and further ahead of her.

The man and his son disappeared around a corner just as a few kind hearted passengers helped her. Airica managed to gain hold of everything; thanked them and hurried onward. She tried to run but kept tripping over her wheeled suitcase; it was just plain awkward to run weighted down and hauling something behind you.

She rounded the corner and saw her father and brother step through a set of doors. They hadn't noticed she was missing. She was forced to be cautious as she stepped on the escalator. Taking this moment; she shoved her thick brown hair out of her eyes. God, she needed a smoke. As she stood on the moving steps; she realized she was exhausted. The 19 hour flight had sucked the energy out of her. Or perhaps it was the constant pestering of her brother.

"_Are we there ye?"_ rang in her head like a nightmarish bell.

She was looking forward to his starting school and leaving her alone. She was going to school here; but as a teacher. Thank god, he wouldn't be in her school.

Perhaps then, she could be free of him if only for a little while everyday. Her father had already said she was going to have to look after he rbrother. Airica had been looking after her brother since their mother left; so this wasn't news. But she'd never had to do it in a foreign country; where English wasn't their first language. Airica had agreed to come because she had been offered a teaching position here. That and…Airica forced herself to stop.

She was too tired to think about it. Her mind was tired; her body was exhausted. Still, her thoughts whirled like a storm in her skull. She closed her eyes; fighting the urge to cry. She was just so worn out. Problem was; there was no time to rest.

Ever since her father learned he was going to Japan; their family had been in chaos. It was a challenge making arrangements for their household things to be stored or shipped. And of course, it had fallen on Airica's already loaded shoulders. Her father had been working around the clock; finishing his projects to make time for this new one. She herself had been working a lot too; she needed to have enough money to hold her over until her first paycheck came in. It would be a month before that happened. Here in Japan, workers were paid once a month. There was a large start up cost for their new house; their car, utilities, bank accounts, work visas. It had all added up. Thank god, her father's company was paying for the three of them. Still...she wanted to have extra money, just in case.

Airica sighed to herself as she managed to step off the escalator. The weeks leading up to their depature had been a circus. Her mother had visited more in the last three months than in last thirteen years combined. Her little brother had become a total brat and made her life hell; since she was the only one who was home.

It could have been the fact that Airica was the oldest at twenty-eight and he was closer to fourteen. The age gap was a struggle for both of them to over come. Or it could have been the fact that he was her half-brother. Airica had been the one to tell the young boy that he had a different father. Her parents just wouldn't do it and he was old enough to notice that he looked different from his sister and father. The news had hit young teenager really hard. He had been angry ever since; and she didn't blame him.

Making her way across to the doors; she saw her father and brother waiting for a cab. It would cost a fortune to take a cab; but it was easier then a bus. She was the only who could fluently read or speak Japanese.

Airica inhaled the wonderful air and was all so familiar. She had studied here a few years ago. She had fallen in love with the country and it had stayed with her. Setting her bags down, she pulled out her cigar case. Taking a slim cigar she lit up and sucked in the flavored smoke. She felt only mildly better.

Her father looked over; his face smoothing out as he sighed. "There you are."

"Sorry, I dropped my bags." Airica inhaled the warm, muggy air of the mainland.

Her father smiled, "How long since you were last here?"

Airica had to think for a minute, "Five years, at least."

Her brother looked up at her, "Tell me again, why you came here before?"

"I was offered a scholarship to study here." Airica smiled at him, "Doing well in school can get you places, Jet."

He made a face and shook his head, "Whatever, school sucks."

A taxi-van pulled up; the family managed to load in and Airica gave the driver their address. She sat back in the seat and watched the familiar city go by. The colors and lights even at the late hour were vibrant and uplifting. She felt better with each passing minute that she was here. Japan was a country she had loved since her first days here. There was something incredible and beautiful among all the buildings, temples and mountains. There was a sense of harmony and balance in this thriving; crowded place. It was all she needed to feel better.

Once at their destination; the driver helped them unload. Airica paid him and her family walked into their rented house. Her father and brother weren't expecting what they found. Airica had shown them photos; talked to them about the difference in design. But still, they stood in their entry like tourists.

"Take your shoes off," Airica muttered. She had to lean down and untie her shoes. It took effort to kick them off; her feet were swollen from traveling. Hefting her bags she stepped up onto the polished wood floor. There was a staircase to her right; and open living room to the left. Down the hall was the kitchen and bathroom on this level; there was a bedroom on the main floor.

"Settle in you guys, we have the day to our selves tomorrow." Airica found the bedroom and set her things down. She heard her brother and father climb the stairs. Standing in the room she stared at the Western-style bed and nightable. There was a desk, a lamp and a computer. A good sized closet and a dresser. She knew that her father's company had been through the house; they had obviously added the Western-style touches. She had been expecting a futon mat and low sitting table. Not all this.

Leaving the bedroom she inspected the bathroom. The toilet was self-heating and there was a sink. Across the hall there was a room with shower stall and a bathtub. A heated towel bar and small sink with a counter were off to the side.

"Airica!" Her father called down, "Um, why is the shower in the other room?"

She went to the bottom of the stairs, "That's how they have things here. I am going to shower and go to bed."

Airica returned to her room and gathered her shower things. After a hot shower she closed the bedroom door and lay down on the new mattress. She stared at the new surroundings and sighed. Closing her eyes she let her self go and relaxed into sleep.

**

The warm weather was cooled by a steady breeze that blew through the area. Airica peered up into the sky; watching the thick white clouds as they drifted above the trees and chased the birds.

Around her the noise and chatter of the city carried her down the sidewalk. She was going at her own pace; which seemed to slower than everyone else. The smoke of her cigar shrouded her in her a strawberry scented cloud. She took her time smoking this morning. It had been a chaotic start to her day. Her brother and father had needed help with everything; it was more than she had wanted to do.

Now, she was able to do what she wanted. Her family had discovered they had cable television and were enjoying it.

Airica looked around at the signs; she followed the ones indicating Hino Temple. She needed to spend some time in a quiet, peaceful place. On her last trip here; she had really enjoyed the Kyoto temples.

Hino temple was only an hour from her house; it would be worth checking out.

Airica came to the temple and looked up at all the stairs. She had forgotten about the stairs. Stairs were everywhere here. As much as this city was advanced and cutting-edge; they didn't have many elevators or ramps on the older sites. Not that she minded; it would be great exercise. Airica put her cigar out before staring up the steps. She didn't want to pollute the sacred grounds. The steps were steep and narrow; it was a lot of work to climb them.

Hugh, great trees framed the path that led out from the top of the stairs. The archway of old beams above the enrtance signaled it was a temple and not a shrine. Off to the right there was a collection of small, traditional buildings. A small hut with a thatched roof was noticeable as Airica walked further along the path. The large trees continued to shade the walkway; she saw more buildings further into the grounds.

Airica paused, looking around for a sign or anything to indicate where she could go. She didn't want to walk in on a private area.

"Can I help you?" A female voice asked.

Airica turned, regarding the raven haired woman in traditional robes. "Is there a place open for meditation?"

The girl blinked before nodding, "Yes, follow me."

Airica followed the woman; looking around as they went.

"Most tourists don't ask about it."

"Ah, well, I spent a few years here and really enjoyed meditating." Airica answered simply.

"I see."

The woman stepped up onto a low deck and walked a few paces. She knelt and opened a set of sliding paper and bamboo walls. "Please,"

Airica removed her shoes and stepped inside. The temple maiden followed her. There was a small fire pit in the centre of the room. It was boxed in iron and rocks surrounded it. There was a ring of sand between the floor and pit.

"Feel free to stay as long as you like."

Airica knelt and bowed, "Thank you."

The temple maiden left Airica and the woman settled into the calm. Her body relaxed and she let her mind relax.

**

A couple of hours later, Airica came out of her meditation. The fire had died out; the summer air clung to her. She opened the walls and stepped out. She slid the walls shut and there was a loud crashing sound. Airica froze, afraid she had broken something. After a moment, she heard a woman scream and saw someone come running toward her.

Airica stepped down and took a few steps away from the hut. The woman didn't see her as she ran.

"What's wrong?" Airica asked, "Hey!" The woman didn't see her and they collided. Airica stared up into terrified eyes. "What's happening?'

"A monster!" The woman scrambled to her feet and ran away.

Airica came to her feet; as a shadow fell over her. She looked up into the air; a scary looking creature stared down at her.

"What the…?"

The creature screamed at her and dove toward. Airica threw herself to the side; the monster grabbed her ankle and hauled her back. Airica turned and kicked at the monster. It yelled at her and yanked her closer.

"Hey you!" A woman's voice called out.

The creature stopped; Airica looked over it's deformed shoulder. A girl with short blonde hair and a blue fuku, stood a few feet back. Her face was determined and fierce.

"Pick on someone your own size!" The woman glared at the monster; her dark green eyes were bright with aniticpation.

Airica had hoped the monster would let her go. Instead it gripped her tighter and held her as a shield in front of the woman.

"Go on, senshi! Strike!"

The girl in dark blue hesitated.

Airica had a moment to realize what was happening. Oddly enough she wasn't terrified. She was scared but she could still deal with it.

"Do it!" She yelled, "Before this things hurts someone."

The blonde frowned at her, "You'll get hurt."

"Just do it!" Airica shouted.

The blonde studied her for a moment. Than, raising her hand over her head, shouted. "World….Shaking!"

Airica had a flash of fear as a golden orb rocketed toward her. She felt the ground shake as the wind slapped at her. The monster's grip loosened and she threw herself to the side. She felt the brush of energy burn her leg as the hit the ground and the monster screamed.

There was more shouting, "Now, Sailor Moon!"

Airica looked up from the dirt; watching as a woman wearing white wings with long blonde hair raised her hands. She shouted something and brilliant rainbows covered the area.

The monster was replaced by a man; Airica looked over and gasped. "Daddy!" she crawled to the unconscious man. "Daddy!"

He groaned as she lifted him in her arms. "Airica?"

"Just lay still," She looked around; trying to find a way to help him. "We're at a temple. They might have something that can help you." She spotted the meditation hut. "Come on." She helped him stand and walk the few paces to the hut. Opening the doors she gently laid him down. "I am going to get help."

Her father lay on the floor; she ran to find the temple maiden.

Under the shade of one of the large trees; Usagi, Luna, Rei, Makoto and Haruka were gathered near the temple entrance.

"There was a flash of light and it hit him," Rei recounted her story, "I saw it. When the light cleared the man was what you saw. It looked like something Beryl would do. I remember simliar monsters from her search for the Silver Crystal."

Luna considered, "It could be a splinter group from Queen Beryl's army. There were a lot of them in the past. We only faced a handful of them earlier. It is something to consider."

"Why wait so long?" Haruka asked simply, "I mean, we are stronger than ever before. Why now?"

Luna shook her head, "I don't know. Beryl wanted the Silver Crystal. It could be that this new group is still after it."

The sky senshi frowned, looking over her shoulder. "We have company."

Airica spotted a group of women; one of them was the temple maiden. She ran toward them as they turned to face her. "Please, help! My father…Please!"

Rei followed Airica as they ran back to the hut. The others followed her. Rei knelt beside Airica's father. For a few minutes, the fire senshi sat quietly, her hands moving over the man.

"He's alright, just resting." Rei announced, "Take him home and let him rest."

Airica had noticed the tall blonde as she ran toward the gropu. At first she was sure it was a man. A gorgeous man at that; but men had never caught her eye. So she looked a little closer and saw the telltail signs of a woman's figure. The beauitful blonde was taller than the other. It was hard to miss her. Airica had to work hard not to stare; there was something about her that Airica found fascinating.

Rei looked at Airica, "How did you get here?"

"I walked here."

The tall blonde spoke up, "I can drive you back."

"Thanks."

Airica moved to lift her father; a brunette with a long pony tail was just that much faster. She hefted her father in both arms and looked pointedly at her. Airica nodded her thanks.

Airica looked at the blonde, "After you."

The tall blonde woman led them down the steps and toward a yellow sports car.

Airica hesitated as she took in the gold-colored car. "Nice car." She looked it over, "This is a Nissan Fairlady 350z, right?"

The woman nodded; surprise showed in her dark green eyes. "Yes. You know cars?"

Airica shrugged, "I know a little."

Once her father was loaded into the backseat the brunette headed back to the temple. Airica sat in the passenger side; the blonde started the engine.

Airica admired the find tuned sound. "V6 engine?"

The blonde nodded as they stared down the road, "Can you guess the horsepower?"

Airica listened to the engine for a minute, "Somewhere around 300?"

The blonde smiled at her, "Very good."

"So, how did you learn about cars?" Airica asked.

"It's a hobby."

"Yeah, me too." Airica reflected on that. At one time she had spent all of her time around cars. She had dreamt of being the next Danica Patrick and racing ope-wheel cars. But her family had come first and when her father's life fell apart, she had to pick it up for him. Thirteen years later she was still doing it. She didn't have any hobbies these days.

Airica sat in the car and tried to get comfortable. She wanted to look at the woman beside her. It was such hard work not to stare. She had never felt like this before. It was unsettling and exciting at the same time.

"Do you work here?" The blonde asked sharply.

"Yes, at the university."

The blonde nodded, "For how long?"

Airica shrugged, "A year or perhaps longer. Depends on how things go."

"Do you like anything besides cars?"

"Music...I used to play the violin for my youth orchestra. That was years ago though."

The blonde nodded and Airica got the sense the conversation was over. She sat and smiled softly to herself; it had been a long time since anyone had listened to her. It was nice to talk abou ther hobbies. At one time they had been her passions; her reasons for life. It was strange...she hadn't thought of her passions in years. Now as she reflected on the sound of the car; she was filled with a sense of desire to work with cars again. Absently she wondered if she could find a garage that would let her work for them. She was a certified mechanic; something she hadn't told anyone before. Her father didn't think much of her love for cars. It was a guy hobby; not a girl thing. But still...perhaps here, she could rekindle some of her hobbies.

The idea teased her into feeling happy and she was really glad the blonde had driven her home.

It took an hour; but eventually they rounded the corner and Airica pointed to her house. Her brother was waiting on the front step. He frowned at the car.

Airica glanced at the driver, "I never got your name."

The blonde looked over, "No matter, I doubt we'll see each other again."

Airica considered; it seemed kind of cold. But she had to agree. "Okay, well thanks again." She stepped out, moved the seat forward and gently moved her father to his feet. "Jet, come help me. Dad's not feeling well."

Her brother hesitated, not wanting to help. She shot him a dark look. "Now, Jet!"

Her brother opened the gate and stepped out; he helped his sister move their father inside.

"Just put him on the couch and let him rest." She said and went back outside. The woman was still there, leaning on the driver's side door. She looked up as Airica approached. Sunlight filled her dark green eyes with golden fire. Airica flashed back on the mystery woman who had saved her. The image faded as Airica made her self focus.

"We should be fine now." Airica smiled gently, "You do have a great car."

"I know." The blonde opened the door and stepped in; the engine rumbled to life, "Keep out of trouble."

"I will."

Airica watched until the car vanished; before stepping back into her house. Her brother gave her an unfriendly stare. She paused and frowned. "What, Jet?"

"She's cute…for a girl."

Airica sighed, "Not that, again."

He made a face, "Hey, you're the one who didn't bring guys home. What am I supposed to think."

"You're not supposed to think anything; you're thirteen!" Airica moved to the kitchen. She pulled out a dish cloth and soaked with cold water. She handed it to her brother, "Keep this on his forehead."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he took the wet cloth. "Why me? I am busy you know."

"Really?" Airica looked at him, "Doing what exactly? Playing video games?"

He stuck out his tongue. "Wait till I tell Dad that you like girls."

"Go for it," Airica challenged him, "Tell him and I will tell dad the real reason mom was around. The reason you're here and not with her." She caught her brother's gaze, "I am sure he will understand that it's normal to be a pothead at thirteen."

He flinched and frowned at her, "Damn it."

"Yeah, so just keep that in mind." Airica stormed off to her room and shut the door. She sat on the bed and sighed heavily.

There were so many reasons her family had had to move. Her father's job was just one of them. Jet was getting in serious trouble back home; he was arrested for selling and using pot on school grounds. He had gotten into fights with other students and major problems with his teachers. It had just been a matter of time before he did something seriously wrong. The authorities had agreed that if Jet left the country with his father, they wouldn't put him in juvie hall. Too bad they had to keep it all from their father. He didn't need the stress of a criminal right now.

And than there was her. Airica lay back, resting her head on the pillow. Her friends had been starting to wonder why she never dated. Never talked about cute guys or even really talked about much of anything. During her school years she had been able to hide in her text books. That was why at only twenty-eight she had a master's degree and spoke three languages fluently. She'd been able to escape her world by studying and working. People had left her alone; that was until last year. Almost thirteen months ago; one of her friends made the mistake of asking a question and Airica couldn't think of a good lie. So she'd told the truth. And now her friends were acting weird about it; they had avoided her for a long time after that day. It wasn't her fault; not really. She just saw no reason to lie anymore.

Everything had turned really weird. Suddenly her hobbies, which had never been a problem, where a major issue. Her love of cars; mostly fast and exotic, were seen as 'gay'. Her passion for motorcycles and open-wheel racing was 'queer'. Than there was the opera and her love of the violin; suddenly it was about trolling for girls. Airica had told them it wasn't; but the group hadn't listened. Not to mention going to the movies, which she loved to do…that had been a nightmare. In the end, they weren't really her friends after all. She was relieved to be away from it; she could relax now and just herself. Hard part was; she had no one left to talk to.

Perhaps, when she started work, she would make a friend or two. It would be nice to hang out with someone who wouldn't care. Perhaps she could find someone that would like her humor and like talking to her. She didn't want a girlfriend, per se. Just a friend; it would be better than constantly being here and always being with her family.

Without realizing it, Airica found herself thinking of the mystery blonde with the hot car. Who was she?

Airica shook herself and left her room. She had to start dinner. There was no point in thinking about it; they would never meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**IF I WERE YOU**

**Chapter 2:**

_The next day…_

Airica paused; checking the map she had taken from the train station. She had to pick up her families visas; get them all signed in at the local "Alien Office". Yes, that was the real name for it. It was a way for the prefect to a head count on the number of foriengers in anyone area. That way all the appropreiate embassies would be notified if anything happened and their people had to get out of the country. It was a safety measure; not a military control.

Jet and her father were lost in the crowds and the signs. Airica was the one who was in charge this morning. And she didn't want to be. It would be wonderful to give up control to someone else for a change. Not to make all the choices or deal with all the bitching and whining.

She looked back and saw them come through the mass of people. "This way!" She pointed down the narrow lane; a few small cars and a handful of bikes were stationed around the building.

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Her father asked. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and white shirt with a red tie. Her brother had combed his hair for once; though he still wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt.

"We have to register or else we can be detained." Airica moved on and they followed her. She herself was in blue jeans and a pink shirt. It was a nice color on her and for their photos, no one would see the jeans.

Entering the building the trio paused. Airica had already filled all the forms; they just needed to pay, sign and get their photos. It would only take an hour for them to get their Alien Registration booklets. After that, they were free to go about the country. She desperately wanted to back to Kyoto and spend more time there. The city was so beautiful to her.

"What now?" Her father asked, tugging at his tie. He had to stop himself and adjust it.

"We step in line, get a number and wait." Airica went into line and tried to think of anyting other than how frustrated she was. She didn't want to be doing this. She wanted to be free and enjoying herself. Instead she was here.

Eventually all the paper work was filled out; their photos taken. It had been over an hour but still, they left the buidlign with their booklets in hand. Airica dolled them out as they walked back to the station.

"Now, keep these with you." She waved her booklet in her hand.

Her father looked at the buildings around them, "Where are we exactly?"

She looked up, "Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"

"The company called this morning; they want me to start early."

Jet frowned, "But dad!!! We had plans today!"

"I know kiddo," Her father looked down at the young teenager. "But I really have to start on this project." He smiled at his son, "You'll starting school tomorrow; so you and Air have to get your uniform and school bag." He glanced at his daughter, "Did I miss anything?"

"I have to finish registering him. We should go over the train route and walk through the school." Airica glanced at her watch, "There is a school tour in forty-five minutes; if we leave now we can catch the train and make it."

Jet crossed his arms, "Forget it!"

His father's face seemed age with emotions. "Jet, please! This is hard on all of us."

"I doubt that; at least you know who your father was." Jet snapped angrily and looked away from the adult.

Airica could see where this was going; her head started to ache. It was always the same thing. She was so tired of it already. She handed the map to her father; pointing to a purple line. "Follow that."

Grabbing her brother she marched off toward the station.

"Let go of me!" He shouted, trying to get her to let go.

"Knock it off, right now!" She yanked him up beside her and kept going. "God, you're such a pain in the ass, Jet. You think you're the only one pissed off? The only one that's angry!" She stopped abruptly and glared at him. "Before you I had a life! Do you get that! I had hobbies and places to go and things to do. Now! Nothing. I have you! That's it!"

Her brother's eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you really think Dad changed all your diapers and all the baby stuff? I did it." She pointed at her chest, "Me! I gave up my life to look after you because no one else could."

He stared at her, "Why didn't mom?"

Jet had no idea that their mother had shown up on the doorstep with him in her arms; handed her to Airica and walked away. Airica had been fifteen years old and had to look after a baby. She had hoped her father would help; but he had disappeared into work and into booze. He couldn't handle the reality that his wife was gone; with another man. So Airica had taken care of Jet.

Airica considered telling him; but the look on his face warned her not to. "She had to work."

He looked at the ground. "Why do grown-ups work so much?"

To escape their lives…to run away from themselves…. Airica shrugged, "When you grow up, you can tell me."

The two of them headed to the train station. Made their way to the ticket kiosk and stood in line. There were over two dozen machines but they were all busy. One opened and Airica jumped in front of it. Narrowly beating out a woman in a green track suit. Jet watched as she pushed different buttons and put money in.

"So I have to do this tomorrow?" He asked.

"Unless the school has passes left, you will. Not to worry. I factored it into the budget."

They made their way to the platform; the train arrived and it was like a stampede. Airica kept tight hold of her brother as they were jammed, shoved and pushed, all politely…on to the train.

He was pressed up against a few men and frowning. "This is gross."

"Well, until Dad gets the car, this is it." Airica tried not to flinch at the press of bodies around her. It wasn't sexual, she knew that, but still…she didn't like this feeling. It was like being packed in a metal tube, like cookie dough or something.

Their stop came up and she shoved her way out; rolling with the crowd and keeping hold of Jet. For once, he didn't complain about it. Once free of the station she let go and they walked down the concrete path.

Airica pulled out her cigar case and lit up. Strawberry flavored smoke filled her senses and her shoulders relaxed.

Jet made a face, "That's gross."

"So is smoking pot." She looked at him; he glanced away, staring at the sidewalk.

"I have to wear a uniform, huh?"

"Just while you're on school grounds; it's part of the rules." Airica reached into her backpack and pulled out a handbook. "Read it."

Jet took the book and looked it over. "Who did the translations?"

Airica sighed, "I did."

"You translated the whole book?" He flipped through it a few times, "Thanks."

"Yeah." She turned around a corner, "Are you paying attention to our route?"

Jet looked up, frowning. "It all looks the same."

"Never mind, I'll walk you to school for the first few days."

He looked up at her, "What about you? Don't you start work soon?"

"Next Monday. I was able to get the first week off; after I explained that I had to settle my family."

They reached the school, joining the flow of parents and students into the building. Airica stepped through the doors with Jet.

"This is a fancy school." He looked around. "Did they just build it?"

Airica looked at him, "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

He shrugged, "It has that new building feel."

She smiled softly, "Jet, its okay to be smart. I noticed you reading books about architecture."

He frowned, "Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Airica took a moment to figure out where they needed to be. There were signs indicating that people with last names of certain letters had to go to a particular room. She found their sign and nodded. "This way." There was a line up, she waited. "There are a couple things you should know." She told her brother, "First, with your birthday falling in January, you'll be a grade ahead of some students. Don't make a big deal of it."

"I don't see why I had to come here, what's wrong with a normal school?"

Airica had forgotten to tell Jet about the test results from his International Placement Exam. He'd written them almost a year ago.

"The results form your IPE exam place you in the advanced levels. You're better off here; they can give you work that will match your skill level."

He looked at her, "Meaning?"

"You won't be bored in school and no one will tease you for being smart." She looked at him, "That was why you started all those fights, right?"

He looked away, "Maybe."

They finally reached the registration desk. Airica handed over the all the paper work, the first check and collected all the new papers; the sizing chart for the uniform and a receipt.

"Come on, let's give you a tour." She looked over his school schedule. "The last thing we need is you walking into the girls' locker room."

He chuckled. "Yeah that would be bad."

They made their way down the hallway. Airica pointed out the cubby-hole shelf for shoes.

"I have to change my shoes?" He sighed, "Damn this place is weird."

Conintuing down the hall, she pointed out a few of his classrooms.

"Hey, Air." His voice was low, quiet. "When did you know that…you know…you liked girls."

Airica was stunned by the question; she hadn't expected it. Looking down at her brother she realized his expression was serious. He really wanted to talk. Glancing around she nodded to an empty classroom.

They walked in and she shut the door. Her brother settled into a desk; staring at his hands. He wouldn't look at her. Airica pulled out a chair from a nearby desk and turned it face him. She sat down.

"Okay, kiddo." She made him look at her, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he stared hard at the desk under his hands. "I was just curious."

"Why?" Airica hated talking about her personal life. Especially with her brother.

"Did you…choose to be that way because of having to look after me? Did I do something to you?"

She was so surprised by the question it nearly made her laugh. She stopped herself though and made herself wise up. This was a very important question and she had to be smart with the answer.

"Jet, it wasn't anything you did." She said simply; it was honest.

"But if you hadn't had to look after me, would you have dated guys?"

She looked out the window across the room. There were people walking about; they were laughing and smiling. Would she have dated men if not for Jet? Probably not, they just didn't interest her.

"I doubt it. Men don't have any interest for me."

"So you like girls better?"

She smiled gently before putting a serious expression her face. "I am more comfortable with women, yes. I feel…more at ease around them."

"Have you ever loved one?"

Airica sucked in a breath, she hadn't prepared for this conversation. She debated the answer to give him. She had to be honest; Jet deserved that. The kid had enough lies to sort out on his own.

"Yes, I have."

He looked at her; his blue eyes were curious. "Did she love you back?"

"Well," Airica sighed, absently rubbing her eyes. "It's all about perspective."

He frowned, "Come on, Air. Did she love you back?"

"Yes." Airica stared down at the floor; looking at her shoes. "Yes, we loved each other."

"Was she beautiful?"

Airica smiled, "Oh yes. Very beautiful. She was tall with dark hair and jade-green eyes. She was a writer; studying English at the same university as me. We shared a couple of classes together."

"What happened?"

The smile vanished, "Her feelings changed."

Jet frowned, "Like what happened with mom and dad?"

Airica considered before slowly nodding. "Yeah, just like that."

"Do you think you could have done things differently?"

Airica flinched and resisted the urge to start pacing. She had spent hours, months and even years wondering that question. Perhaps if she had done everything a different way, they would still be together. If she hadn't loved cars so much; and was more into soccer; perhaps it would have worked. Or if she had given up her love of violin; and instead of practicing, she should have been with her lover. But in truth, she doubted it would have changed anything.

"Jet, I don't know."

He sighed, "Why did mom leave dad?"

Airica looked at him; it was a rather sudden shift in topic. "That I don't have anything to say on. I never asked. Dad and I never talked about it."

"Did mom ever say anything?"

"No, she didn't."

There was the sound of motion behind them and the door opened. Airica looked over and felt her heart skip and stop. Jet looked up; his eyes widened.

A tall blonde man in a golden jacket over jeans and a blue shirt, stood in the entrance. Dark green eyes widened slightly. "Sorry, we thought it was empty."

Airica managed to stand up, her knees were weak. "We're leaving."

Jet followed her as they crossed to the entrance.

The blonde smiled, as they passed. "How's your father doing?"

Airica stopped and looked up, there were several inches of height difference between them. "He's good thanks." She smiled absently, "So much for not seeing each other again."

She walked by; making note of the teenage girl and stunning woman with the blonde. IT made sense that she would have a gorgeous girlfriend. They were an incredibly beautiful family. Their lives must be perfect.

Airica noticed her brother looking over his shoulder. She smiled to herself. Turning to face him she lightly punched him in the arm.

He flinched and blushed, "Sorry."

Airica couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, right. Come on, let's finish the tour."

Haruka shut the door to the room and leaned on it. "Are you certain?" She looked at her adopted daughter.

Hotaru nodded, "Yes."

The sky senshi sighed, "It was only a matter of time, I suppose."

Michiru shook her head, "There is nothing to prove it."

Hotaru stared at her adopted mother, "Have I ever been wrong?"

"No." Michiru sighed, "So what now? The enemy has vanished, without even finishing their mission. Why?"

"That's just it," Haruka frowned, "There is no clue as to why." She shook her head, "The only thing to do is keep an eye on Usagi and wait. It could be a trick; to get us to make a mistake."

Hotaru nodded, "It's possible."

Michiru watched out the window, there were people running the track. "I guess this means we can go back our normal lives."

Haruka frowned, "No. We still have to stay on guard. They could appear at any minute."

"Haruka, we've being doing this for years. We'll know if something happens. Until then, let's enjoy our life, okay?" The ocean senshi crossed to her lover and put her arm around the taller woman. "Please?"

After a long silence the woman sighed, "Fine."

Hotaru ignored the display of affection between her parents. "Does this mean I still have to go to school?"

"Yes," Haruka frowned at her daughter, "The enemy could be here."

"Oh that's not fair!" Hotaru announced, "I already know everything. Remember when I was nine? I did learned all the stuff they teach here."

"Then you should have no problem getting top marks." Haruka told her daughter and opened the door. "Come on, let's leave."

**

The next morning Airica was the first one up. She had to wake her brother a handful of times. Her father was still asleep. On the sixth trip upstairs she walked into her brother's room; grabbed the mattress and flipped it up. He crashed to the floor in a tangle of blankets and curses.

"Next time I have to do this, I will use ice water." She told him firmly not affected by the cursing and yelling. "Now, get up! And put your uniform on."

She went back down stairs; breakfast was on the table by the time Jet thumped down the stairs.

"You're such a jerk." He grumbled and flopped into the chair. He ate his breakfast with a sullen expression.

Airica had to hurry him along and they put their shoes on; before rushing out the door.

"Come on!" She started to jog, "We have to make the next train."

"I thought Japan's trains were on time."

"They, that's the problem; if we miss this one we will miss our connection and have to take another train; it will make you late."

"So?"

"So, they lock the gates at 8:30. If you're not there, you don't get in."

Jet was breathing hard, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"No, not a plan. Dad will get a phone call that you missed school. That's bad." Airica rounded the corner and they headed down the stairs. They had picked up a pass for Jet at school so he swiped it across the reader. Airica quickly bought her ticket and they raced down another set of stairs.

The crowds were worse today; or maybe it was just her mood. She hadn't slept much last night. Her dreams were filled with blonde women in gold coats with green eyes. She had spent last night preparing teaching plans instead of sleeping.

They managed to arrive on time; Jet left her at the entrance with his schedule in hand. Airica made her way down the block; lighting up a slim cigar as she went. Her thoughts were chaotic this morning. She needed to quiet them. Either that or go insane and she didn't have time to go crazy right now.

She walked for a long time; letting her cigar burn out. She had no rush to be anywhere; despite the mile long list of things to do at home. She had to go shopping for a bunch of things. It would take a whole day. Airica made her way down into a train station; deciding as boarded, the household list could wait. She needed to do something for herself.

After a stop at home; she headed out again.

The rich thick smell of motor oil was like a priceless perfume to her. The whir and sputter of air guns and automatic drills was like a symphony. Men in grease covered overalls were hanging around a desk. They seemed to be having coffee and chatting about sports. Airica looked over the cars; admiring the fine sleek lines.

"Can I help you?" One of them ventured over. He was clearly the man in charge.

"I am looking for a job." She smiled, "All I am asking is for one day; if you don't like my work, send me home."

He arched a brow, "We have an application you can fill out."

"No need; I am here to be a mechanic, not push papers. Watch how I work; evaluate my quality of work. If you don't like it…fine."

He glanced behind him. "We don't have women mechanics around here."

She frowned slightly, "You're point is…"

He chuckled, "Alright, one day. Eight hours, no pay. If you work out we can talk about it."

"Sounds fair."

He handed her a greasy rag, Airica took it with a smile. "You got a suit you can put on?"

She nodded to her backpack. "I'll change and meet you back here."

"Good."

And that is how Airica spent her day. Lost in the world of carburetors, fan belts, spark plugs and motor oil. It was a great day.

**

It was dark by the time Airica arrived home. She was in serious need of a shower; probably with WD-40 to remove the oil on her skin. Her joy made her almost bounce her way into the house; she ahd a job at a garage and it was perfect. The sounds of the television welcomed her. She paused at the entrance of the living room. Her brother was asleep on the couch; dressed in his pajamas. She noticed the dishes scattered around; the empty bags of junk food.

Guilt slipped around her joy and crushed it to nothing. She should have been home.

Crossing to her brother she gently woke him, herding him up the stairs. She listened for the close of her brother's door. Cleaning up the living room she threw out all the garbage and sat down at the table. It was time she made menus so her family could function if she didn't make it home for dinner.

An hour later she realized her father wasn't home. He usually came down for a midnight snack and he hadn't shown. Picking up the phone she called his office. Naturally, they were closed.

As she set the phone down and debated what to do; the door opened. Her father staggered in and mumbled to himself. Airica stepped out of the kitchen, watching as he fumbled about and tripped over the step into the house. He caught himself on the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. His head lolled to one side. She sighed to herself and crossed to him.

He still wore his suit and smelled like a rice-wine distillery.

"Come on," Airica hefted her father to his feet. "You can sleep on the couch."

He opened his eyes as she laid him on the couch. "Air, you're a good girl."

"I know." She worked his socks off and loosened his tie.

"Not like your mother."

Airica sighed, "Dad, just go to sleep."

"You know men aren't worth it." His eyes drifted shut. "You're smart not to like them."

She frowned, looking at him. "Dad, how…" She let it go. He was drunk and there was no telling if he would remember anything in the morning. "Good night."

Airica went to her own room and shut the door. She didn't bother to change, She just wanted to self sleep. Perhaps she would rest tonight.

**


	3. Chapter 3

**IF I WERE YOU**

**CHAPTER 3:**

Airica rolled out from under the car; staring up at the ceiling. Glancing to the left she saw the wall clock; it was still early afternoon. The rest of the garage crew was out for lunch. They weren't busy today; so she didn't expect them back for a while. Rising to her feet; she crossed to the box of tools. Pulling open the drawer she stared at the gleaming metal items. On a whim she decided to clean them.

Haruka frowned at the sounds her car was making. She had spent the weekend working on the engine; it made no sense for it to be acting up. Glancing around at her surroundings; she took in the familiar sites and realized she was close to a good garage. It wasn't a matter of doubting her own abilities to work on her car. She just wanted another opinion on it.

Slowing her speed she turned into the garage and parked. The garage was empty of people. Only two cars were up on lifts; soft pop music was playing and the television was on silent. Images flashed by as she looked around again.

"Anyone here?" She called.

"Yeah, be right out." A muffled voice came from the back office.

A moment later a mechanic stepped out. They wore the standard uniform of greasy coveralls. Haruka did a double take; the curves and bosom under that suit were not male. She looked up at the face as the woman lifted her head. Her eyes were an amazing combination of gold and brown. It was like looking into a topaz stone and seeing all the facets of color. She wasn't gorgeous or even striking; but there was something about her…a quiet sense of beauty that made Haruka stare for a moment longer than she liked.

It took her an extra second to put the pieces together; she smiles gently. The woman hadn't placed her yet.

"I almost didn't recognize you without your family around." Haruka muttered.

Airica stopped in midstride; she finally recognized the woman. How was it she was more beautiful each time Airica saw her. This wasn't a good sign.

"Sorry?" Airica had missed what the woman said.

"Your family, they aren't here today."

A slow smile crossed Airica's lips, "No, that's true." She looked over to the car; expecting the Fairlady from the other day. But this was a Ferarri. "How many cars do you own?"

Haruka smiled as she leaned on the passenger side door. "A few."

Airica admired the car; both professionally and personally. "The Enzo went out of production a few years ago. How do you manage to get parts for it?"

"I know a guy." Haruka couldn't help but enjoy herself. She liked this woman; and it wasn't something she could immediately identify.

Airica glanced at the tall blonde, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay, pop the hood, let's take a look."

"Are you certified to work on Ferarri's?" Haruka asked, it was only in half-jest, she hadn't expected the dark look she received.

"Of course I am," Airica frowned at the blonde, "Why else would I ask to look at the engine? This isn't a Tonka toy."

The woman's passion for cars shone through in her tone; the look on her face. Haruka approved of the mechanic in front of her and was curious about the woman under the suit. She nodded and slid behind the wheel; leaving the door open. She pulled the lever and the hood popped.

Airica lifted it and had to take a breath inward. She never got over the site of an Enzo engine. It was like opening the ultimate birthday and Christmas gift in one shot. She leaned in; resting her hands on the frame. It was obvious the owner took pride in her car; there wasn't a sign of wear or tear anywhere. Absently Airica, checked the oil level; they were full. She checked over all the fluids, all the plugs. She inspected the seals and looked over the finer points of the engine.

She stood up, expecting the driver to be impatient. She hadn't expected the woman to be staring at her. The driver had incredible dark green eyes; like looking into a German forest and seeing the mystery stare back at you.

Airica felt something roll through her body; it was sensation she hadn't felt in years. Making her self look away she focused on the engine. "Tell me what you heard."

Haruka gave a description of the engine sounds.

Airica considered, "Are you in a rush?"

"No, I've got all day."

"Okay, I'm going to lift it up and take a look. When is the last time you had your lines flushed?"

"It's been a while."

Aricia nodded, "Well, if you don't mind?"

Haruka stepped out of the driver's seat, "Please."

Airica covered the seat in plastic, wrapped the steering wheel in plastic and covered the gearshift and box. Once settled in the leather seat; she guided the car, very carefully onto the lift and stepped out.

"You drive like you're accustomed to it." Haruka commented; she'd taken up a seat near the entrance.

Airica shrugged, "I do have a driver's licence."

Haruka laughed gently, "Do you drive anything specific?"

"Not right now. I want to build my own car." Airica rolled over a crate of tools and picked up a flashlight. She walked under the car and inspected it.

"You must want something custom."

Airica shrugged, "I just want the feeling of ownership. Rather than just buying what someone else made, I want to make it myself. Kind of like building your own house."

Haruka smiled. She watched the woman inspect the car. Today her eyes were bright; happy. The last few times they had met; her eyes had been dark. Her posture had been sad. It struck the sky senshi as strange that she would remember all that. Normally she didn't notice that much about other women.

On impulse she asked, "Do you know where to look for parts?"

Airica glanced at her, "No, I haven't really put much thought into it."

"Why not?"

"It's expensive and I just spent a fortune moving here." Airica clicked off the flashlight and put her tools back. "It looks like I need to flush your lines. It will take a while."

Haruka shrugged, "Take your time."

Airica set up to lower the car; once the car was resting on the ground she opened the hood. Setting up what she needed to work.

"Do you work here full time?"

Airica shook her head, "I'm a teacher at Tokyo University, I work two part time jobs basically."

Haruka knew that Mamoru was finishing his master's there. After the disaster of taking a flight to America a few years ago; when Galaxia had been a problem. He had decided to stay home and finish his work. Dying can really change the way you look at traveling.

"Teaching what?" She had no idea why she was so curious about the woman.

"English as a Second Language."

"Ah, you must have a master's degree."

"I do actually."

Haruka looked over the female mechanic, "You look young. You must have worked very hard."

Airica glanced at the blonde, "Yes. I always work hard. It's the only way to do things properly."

Haruka smiled, it reached her eyes. "I agree completely."

Airica had to admit the blonde was incredibly beautiful. That smile of hers made her gorgeous. Airica had to shake herself before she could focus on the car.

"How long have you been looking after your family?" Haruka was surprised at herself; she wasn't normally chatty. Than again, she spent a lot of time with her future queen, who was plently chatty.

Haruka noticed the sudden change in the mechanic; the slump of her shoulders.

"Too long," Airica sighed, her tone was unhappy.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's fine." Airica shook her head, "It's just a little much."

Haruka nodded again, "I know that feeling too."

It took a while but eventually Airica finished. The others hadn't come back yet; but she wasn't worried. She shut the hood and backed the car out of the garage. Removing all the plastic, she balled it up and threw it in the recycle bin.

"That should be everything."

Airica crossed the garage to the front area; the one where most customers waited. The small sitting area was tidy and clean; despite the work conditions around it. She stepped behind the counter, stopping at the computer. The blonde followed her.

After printing off the bill she handed it to the woman. The blonde looked it over carefully.

"Airica," Haruka smiled at the spelling, how interesting. "Does anyone call you Air?"

"My family does, sometimes."

Haruka pulled out her wallet and handed over a credit card. "Thank you for your time."

Airica put through the card; checking that it was signed. The name on it card seemed vaguely familiar. She puzzled over it as she waited for the machine to spit out the receipt. The blonde signed what Airica handed her.

Haruka handed it back; their fingers brushed; she caught the widening of Airica's eyes. Wondering what she felt. "Are you alright?"

Airica nodded, "Yes, fine." Her hand was tingling, as if she had touched a live wire.

Haruka walked out to her car and opened the door. Airica trailed slowly behind her; rubbing her hand on a cloth. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

As she started the engine an idea crossed her mind; it was impulse when she lowered the window and called out. "Would you mind if I saw you again?"

Airica arched a brow; recalling the beautiful woman with green hair and the teenager. They were a family, right? "If you mean, about cars, then sure."

Haruka smiled, she felt like teasing the brunette. "And if I don't? If I wanted to see you again just to see you?"

Airica felt her old fears hit her in the face; her mother had cheated on her family and look where that got them. "No."

Haruka saw the darkness fill those eyes; the anger in her voice. "I was only teasing."

"You shouldn't joke about cheating on your family."

Haruka sobered, "You're right. Of course, I apologize."

"Don't apologize to me," Airica snapped, "If you're that unhappy you should talk to your girlfriend."

Haruka realized she'd made a big mistake. Turning off the engine she stepped out and crossed to the woman. Airica glared at her; the gold in her eyes was bright like fleck of precious metal.

"Someone must have hurt you terribly for you to be so angry." Haruka muttered softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Airica hadn't expected that, her anger faded. "It's fine. I just…" She stopped herself. "Forget it, okay?"

"I don't think I can," Haruka stared into those amazing eyes, "You are incredibly unhappy and for some reason I want to cheer you up."

Surprise flashed through Airica as she felt herself take a step back, "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, you don't know me."

"I know enough," Haruka knew better than to close the gap between them. But she wanted to touch Airica, to sooth her pain. It wrapped around Haruka like a steel fist; she could only imagine what it felt like for her. "I know what it's like to feel trapped in a role that chose you, not the other way round. I know what it is to be lost and unsure of yourself."

Was it really that obvious? Airica had worked incredibly hard to keep it all hidden. "I doubt you could help me."

"Perhaps we could start by looking for car parts?" Haruka offered, "Cars are something we both know and I am a local. I know the best places."

Airica considered, it was tempting, "I already said I didn't have the money for it."

Haruka smiled gently, "I was planning on making you my personal mechanic. I have a few cars and don't have the time to work on all of them. I was hoping you would be willing to do the work."

Airica arched an eyebrow at that, "Your private mechanic?"

Haruka shrugged, "You could work here, and I could pay you for it."

The idea was enticing and it would give her money and contacts for her car. "I guess so."

"Great," Haruka turned and went back to her car. "I'll call and get your schedule from the owner, Taki."

Taki was the owner of the shop; the one she had spoken to the day she had shown up. "You know the owner?"

"I know everyone around here." Haruka got behind the wheel, "See you again, Air."

Airica stared after the woman as she drove off. That was the strangest conversation she'd had with anyone in a long time.

Later that evening, as Airica washed the dinner dishes, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Haruka." The woman had a sexy phone voice.

Airica forgot the dishes, "How did you get my number?"

"I know the owner, remember?"

"So he just gave you my number?"

"Yes," Haruka chuckled, "I gave him a lot of business when he started up."

"Oh, so he owes you?"

"I guess you could say that." Haruka paused, "So, I know you're working the day after tomorrow."

Airica nodded. She taught her first class tomorrow and had asked to work the next day at the garage. "Yes, that's right."

"I'll see you than."

"You know, you could have just asked me for my hours."

Haruka laughed, "I didn't want to risk it."

Airica frowned, "Meaning?"

"You might think I was being pushy."

"Next time, just ask."

Haruka chuckled, "Do you treat everyone like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like they are going to do something bad?"

Airica paused; damn the woman was perceptive. "I have never been wrong."

"Well, perhaps you should give me a chance. I'm not out to hurt you."

"That's how it always starts in the beginning; but eventually they do hurt you."

Haruka was quiet for a moment, "I am sorry you think that."

"Why?"

"Because, you must be very lonely."

Airica opened her mouth to say she wasn't; but closed it. She was lonely. She had just forgotten how lonely she truly was.

"Perhaps, you can learn to let people in again."

"No."

"We can work on that."

"And than what?"

"I don't know; first we take baby steps. See you in two days." Haruka hung up.

Airica was left staring at the phone in her hand. Was she really as jaded and isolated as Haruka had said? Yes, yes she was. It had been the best way she could handle her life.

Airica hung up the phone and finished the dishes. She was restless; Haruka's words rang in her head. She turned on the television, hoping that would drown out the thoughts. It didn't. She ended up falling asleep and dreaming of Haruka Tenoh and that's when she recognized the name. But she was too deeply asleep to wake up and deal with it. So she slept on the couch; the noise of the television around her and dreamt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **

**This chapter was inspired by a series of songs. **

**If you want to listen while you read; you can find search Youtube. **

**Search: Altar Bridge- Watch Over You**

**Linkin Park: The Little Things Give You Away**

**Altar Bridge-In Loving Memory**

**Good Charlotte-Victims of Love**

**Hepburn-I Quit**

**The songs enhance the story. **

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed; keep them coming**

**If I Were You **

**Chapter 4:**

Airica awoke and lay in bed; she had rested well last night. Her teaching from the day before had gone well. She felt better; more relaxed. There was some kind of rhythm to her life now. It wasn't always about her family; she had some time to herself for a change. It wasn't much time; as she was constantly working, either on school-related projects or car-related things. But still, her father and brother were out from under her feet.

The house was empty; her family was off doing their routines. Being a weekday her brother was in school and her father was working. She took this time to load her Ipod play-list into the music centre and let the music flow around her. She had a few hours before work.

The mournful sound of Altar Bridge followed her as she cleaned the house and hummed along.

**

Airica arrived at the garage early; the warm sunshine beckoned her to sit outside. She rested on an overturned milk crate. Letting the strawberry scent of her cigar waft around her; she felt good today. Being warm, she only wore a t-shirt under her workout fit. The lower half covered her legs and she wore regulation boots. The top half of the suit was tied around her waist. She idlly glanced at her left wrist; on the inner side she had a tattoo; the black ink looked beautiful to her. The symbol seemed to lift her spirits even more. It was a reminder of happier days; days when she could feel young and carefree.

"Yo,"

She looked up from her thoughts and squinted into the sun. A shadow fell across her vision allowing her to see clearly. The tall blonde woman smiled at her.

"Hey," Airica hadn't expected Haruka to show up so soon. "You're early."

Haruka found an extra milk craye, flipped it upside down and sat in front of her. She was tall enough to still block some of the sunlight. "I figured you'd be here."

Airica arched a brow, taking a drag on her cigar. "Really?"

Haruka eyed her for a moment, "Smoking isn't good for you."

"I know." Airica let out the flavored smoke, turning her face away from the blonde. "So, you just were in the neighborhood?"

Haruka chuckled, "Actually, I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"To go shopping for parts, remember?"

In truth Airica had forgotten. She was so busy with school. "Right, car parts. I guess we could do that for a bit tomorrow."

"Good, do you want me to meet you at the university?"

Airica frowned, "How did you know I worked there tomorrow?"

"I have a friend who works there. He mentioned the new ESL teacher. I was going to swing by and see him anyway. He's trying to plan his fiance's surprise birthday party."

"Oh," Airica looked at the tips of her boots. Hearing the blonde talk like that was like a knife to the heart. No one had invited her to a party in years. She hadn't celebrated her own birthday in even longer.

"I guess you could stop by, sure."

Haruka looked over her shoulder as Taki stepped out. She stood up as he approached. They bowed to each other; he offered a hand as he straightened. "Tenoh-san, good to see you again."

Haruka grinned at him, "I see business is doing well."

"Hai, it is." He glanced at Airica, "I see you've met our newest member."

"Indeed," Haruka smiled at Airica, "She's working on a few of my cars."

The man's eyes widened slightly, "Really? Well, that's good to hear. I am glad you think so well of my garage."

"Of course I do."

One of the men stepped out, calling for Taki. He bowed and returned inside the garage. Haruka crossed back to Airica, she stood over the mechanic. "I have one of my cars with me, if you want to take a look?"

Airica shrugged, tossing her cigar butt into the sand-filled can next to the crate. The two women crossed the lot to the front area. A gleaming gold-colored sports car shone in the sunlight. The hood was already open and propped up. Airica leaned down as Haruka talked.

Haruka caught sight of the tattoos on Airica's wrists. One in particular held her attention. She stared hard at the woman bent over her car. She was tempted to ask, to find out why the mechanic would have such a mark. Instead she let it go. Airica didn't seem to react well to personal questions. Instead she focused on business; on neutral ground.

"I want you to go over everything. Change out the tires. Replace anything that looks remotely worn."

Airica nodded to all of the requests. "Are you normally this fanatical about your cars?"

"A very smart woman once told me, these aren't Tonka Toys."

Airica smiled at that and looked over at Haruka. "It will take a day or two."

"That's fine."

"How do you plan on getting home?" Airica asked as she shut the hood.

Haruka shrugged idly, "I've got time, I'll figure something out."

Airica regarded the woman, "So you're just going to hang around here all day?"

"Why not? I love a good garage and you're interesting." Haruka had been expecting an angry scolding not the bright smile and laughter.

"I am only here until nine."

"Plenty of time, perhaps you'll let me walk you home?"

Airica thought of saying no; but after her reaction yesterday she felt badly. "Sure, that would be nice."

"Good." Haruka grinned at her.

Airica drove the car into the garage and set it up. From time to time as she worked she would glance over at the tall blonde. Haruka spent time talking with each of the mechanics; they all seemed to know her. Airica had never had so much trouble concentrating on a task. There was just something so…mysterious about the blonde. But more than that, it was a sense of calm that pulled Airica's attention. The woman laughed and talked so easily with everyone. Airica had never had those kinds of skills. She was always on edge when she talked to people. Perhaps it's the fact she just never felt welcome or fully at ease. She always felt as though someone was judging her. Perhaps, they were. Her friends hadn't been very nice before she left; it was possible that she wasn't wrong to feel that way.

It was in that moment that Airica realized something. She stared at Haruka, the woman was reading through a car magazine. No one judged this woman. They didn't say she was wrong to be herself.

Perhaps it wasn't wrong to be…who she was.

Airica let that roll around her mind as she worked. Haruka never once interrupted her or asked her to hurry up.

The walk home was a pleasant change from the norm. The scent of strawberry flavored cigar smoke melted nicely with the rose scent of her companion. Airica hadn't noticed the flower scent before. But now as she walked beside the taller blonde; the soft, floral smell clouded her senses in a pleasant way.

"Do you like anything else besides cars?" Haruka asked.

Airica had to focus before she could answer. "I love to play the violin."

Haruka glanced at her, "Really? You'll have to play for me sometime."

"I don't know: it's been a few years."

"I am sure you're really great."

Airica and Haruka rounded the corner; they were close to the house.

"So how will you get home from here?" Airica asked.

"There is a train station near here."

"I feel badly making you walk home."

Haruka shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Airica paused at the sight of her house. There was a car in the driveway. It hadn't been there this morning when she left. She saw her father standing outside, arms crossed, with a bright smile on his face. He was talking to a man in a suit. Her brother was leaning against the entry way, playing video games on his hand-held game console.

Her father looked over and smiled, "Airica, we have a car now."

"Really?" She hadn't anticipated buying one so soon. "How are we affording it?" She looked over the current model Honda sedan.

"It's a bonus." Her father announced proudly. "The company wants to make sure I am comfortable." He smiled at her.

"Well, that's great." Airica said gently.

Her father eyed the tall blonde beside her, "Made a friend already?" He sounded pleased, not suspicious.

"From work, at the garage." Airica muttered.

"What garage?" Her father asked, "You're working at a garage as well as the university?"

Oops, she had forgotten she hadn't told her family about the garage. "I need the money."

Her father looked like he wanted to argue.

"Is it okay if borrow the car?" She asked, "Haruka left her car at the garage, I am working on it. I need to drive her home."

Her father frowned as he stared hard at blonde woman. "Sure, I guess."

Airica didn't miss the sneer from her brother; she shot him a scathing look. He quickly went back to his video games. She crossed to her father as he held out the keys.

"Hop in," Airica muttered, sliding behind the wheel and reaching across to unlock the door.

Haruka stepped in as Airica started the car. "Not exactly what I am used to."

Airica grinned at her, "Well, we could always take my bicycle, but it wouldn't be very comfortable."

Haruka laughed softly, "This is fine."

After a few minutes of silent driving, Haruka asked. "You didn't tell your father about the garage job."

"Nah, he wouldn't understand. He has enough trouble with me liking fast cars."

"You keep a lot from your family."

Airica glanced at her passenger as they came to a stop. She wasn't sure what to say to that so she said nothing. She decided to change the topic of conversation.

"I've been trying to decide if a bike would be better. It's smaller and would be easier to get around on."

"Any ideas what kind of bike?"

"Yes, actually. The Ninja ZX-10R."

Haruka grinned, "It's a great bike. I have one at my place, it want to test it. You can take it for a spin tonight if you like."

Airica glanced at her, "You don't even know me."

"So?" Haruka met her stare, Airica looked back to the road. "Some times you just have to trust people."

Airica wasn't comfortable with that. She wasn't very good with trust. Once burned…as the saying went.

"Can I think about it?"

Haruka smiled gently, looking back at the road, "Sure."

"What color do you have?"

"I have a gold and blue one."

Airica wrinkled her brow in thought. "It doesn't come in those colors."

"It does if you're me."

Just how did this woman manage to get a custom paint job? Airica mulled over the offer of a test drive. The rest of the drive was in silence. Neither of them seemed to need to talk.

Haruka pointed out her house. Airica parked along the road beside the house. Haruka turned to look at her, "So?"

Airica really wanted to test the bike….but… "I have to think about it."

Haruka knew she wanted to take up the offer. But decided to let it go, "I am home all day tomorrow. If you change your mind, stop by."

"Thanks, I will."

"We'll hold off on the car parts until you try the bike."

Airica realized that she had unconsciously found a way out of seeing Haruka again. What the hell was wrong with her? This woman had a family; she wasn't a threat.

Haruka stepped out, Airica called out. "I'll come by tomorrow after my classes are over."

"Sounds good," Haruka leaned in and smiled at her, "See you tomorrow."

Airica drove home; she felt jittery. It took her the entire drive to admit what was wrong. She was nervous. It seemed ridiculous. But she was. She parked in the driveway and headed into the house. Her family was in the kitchen. Her father was trying to make dinner. He was a bit out of practice. Airica watched the two men and considered leaving them to it. But years of habit and perhaps a dose of guilt made her step into the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" She asked lightly

Her father looked up from her notes on dinner preparations. He looked relieved, "Yes, actually."  
It was a normal family evening as she made dinner while her father worked on his project and her brother watched television.


End file.
